


春光乍泄

by laterletustakeabow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterletustakeabow/pseuds/laterletustakeabow
Summary: “我们就当做什么都没有发生过。玟赫说。”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 6





	春光乍泄

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是真的3p了!  
> 烂俗的“少爷们x金丝雀”

一切都源于一场意外，太荒谬了，以至于孙贤祐现在垂着眼睛看到李玟赫半睁着眼睛给他口交时，也会暗自思忖从头开始的这一切，包括戏剧性的开端、发展和高潮，但没有结果，他想，欲望是爱到无用的产物，他们之间总不会有太好的结果。

玟赫以一种几乎是完美的性感的姿态跪趴在贤祐面前，丝质衬衫的纽扣在几十分钟前的酒会上被一个喝醉了酒的高管扯掉了一颗、扯松了两颗，此刻松松垮垮地大敞着，暗示一种下流的欢迎，从敞开的领口得以窥见到玟赫敏感的乳尖，因为被折磨起了性欲而硬起来。孙贤祐抬着手绕着玟赫的耳朵轮廓抚摸了一圈，不知道是因为害羞还是空调的暖风打得太热，又或者是他刚才被兴致勃勃的有名导演怂恿着喝了一口香槟，酒精僭越了他的阈值，皮肤表层的红色浮起来，从脸颊蔓延到耳尖。

大概是被亨源碰到了敏感的点，玟赫的腰有一截倏然软下去，从孙贤祐的视角能看到柔和的弧线，但线条很快消失了。李玟赫大概可能是太久没有做爱了，被进入的时候还有点生涩的痛觉。蔡亨源掐着他的腰，继续在贤祐视线所能及的空间中拿手指在玟赫的股缝中抽动。事实上亨源有点冒火，他觉得李玟赫刚才在宴会上那样子和那些三流小明星没什么区别，于是动作重了点，他感觉到玟赫因为后穴被手指粗暴抽插造成的疼痛而战栗，于是萌生一种可笑的怜悯，这怜悯针对的对象却不只是玟赫，也有他自己。亨源于是尽力克制自己的怒意，另一只手沿着腰线伸进衬衫里去安抚玟赫充血挺立起来的乳尖。

实际上是蔡亨源率先发现玟赫不太对劲的。宴会开始了半个多钟头之后他才慢腾腾地抵达，在此之前他在城外的天然水库里钓了大半天的鱼，不过没什么收获。他只是在有一条鱼咬到钩子时突然想起来玟赫好像同他偶然提起过孙家要办一场宴会庆祝什么的，好像是有许多名流到场，说不定会有什么金牌经纪人或者忠武路有名的前辈能拉他一把。亨源那时还在国外谈生意，刚回到酒店就看到玟赫给他打这么一通电话说这事，还半开玩笑半认真地说玟赫不可能被瞧得上，但自己可以养着玟赫。蔡亨源本来不打算去趟这趟浑水，但总有种不安感像千万条鱼啃啮着他的直觉，他本来是个温吞的人，却因为这个又开车折回家，叫佣人给他准备着，换了一身行头赶来了宴会。迟来倒没有什么，只是他恰巧撞见被不知叫什么的老总领到角落里灌酒的李玟赫，举着高脚杯施施然地冲人笑，俨然一幅准备好典身卖命的样子。

这时刻落地灯的光落在李玟赫的后背上，使得他皮肤更白，亨源的手沿着玟赫的脊柱沟抚摸到腰间。这个时候的玟赫看起来实在很可怜，像一只被二人畋猎的动物幼崽，小心翼翼地发抖，从唇间泄露出几声几不可闻的呻吟，肩胛骨随着缓慢吞吐的动作纤细地瑟瑟与耸动，孙贤祐抬起手去抚摸玟赫的后颈，那里之前剪短了的头发渐渐蓄长了一点点，细而软的，刮擦孙贤祐的手心。李玟赫含着他性器的嘴巴突然紧了一下，他抬起眼睛看孙贤祐，无辜地眨眼，就差让湿润的眼睛流出来泪水。玟赫看起来几乎是诚恳的请求，表示自己很痒，让贤祐不要这样。

显然孙贤祐于这场与博弈相类的床事中是最大的既得利益者，他既没有同玟赫与亨源中的任意一个人吵架，也没有和任何一位想把玟赫带上床的上流人士起了无法调和的冲突。事实上他被一个刚出道的女演员泼了一身红酒在西装上，心情并不算好，但他并没有为难她的打算，只是板着脸去自己的房间换衣服。推开门恰好看到玟赫跨坐在亨源的腰上，他的发型做得很好，滚圆，从背后看过去像是一颗品相完整的栗子。李玟赫俯下身子和亨源接吻，他的衣服松松垮垮的，俯着上身的时候就影影绰绰露出一截白嫩的腰。

和刚被蔡亨源的父亲送来孙家的时候相比，李玟赫是长了点肉的，乳肉摸起来细嫩和柔软。他之前瘦得像是只有骨头，体力也很差。第一次做爱的时候贤祐觉得他适应自己的节奏都很困难，要高潮不高潮的样子青涩又可怜，甚至不忍心折磨他，还问他：蔡亨源对你不好吗？玟赫那时没有说什么，只是抓着床单蹙眉，难耐得几乎有种被凌虐的脆弱感。

后来他同贤祐讲说：亨源对我很好的。我在他家里长大的，很知道他，亨源虽然看起来是有点安静得过分了，但是是很好的。后来玟赫出了点小小的事故，很长一段时间都没怎么出过房间的门，甚至没怎么从床上下来过，被贤祐家的厨师和营养师养得很好，他那时常常躺在床上同亨源有的没的通电话：亨源啊，你说贤祐哥是不是打算把我养肥了然后偷偷宰了吃？有时降温的天气，下雨下雪，恰好碰上他疼痛的时候，孙贤祐问他怎么样，玟赫痛得皱眉头、龇牙咧嘴的时候，也要说什么“因为痛所以是青春”之类的话，伶牙俐齿，很让人拿他没办法。除了在内侧膝盖上留下一道不轻不重的伤疤之外，任何事物都偃旗息鼓，好像所有人都遗忘了什么，周遭的一切都昭示着他没有出过事故，他自己也缄口不提。

亨源在玟赫穴中的手指增到了三根，润滑剂黏附在其上随着抽插的动作进进出出，这时玟赫的后穴几乎像是熟烂的果肉，汁水黏腻着。他艰难地向后伸手想要握住亨源的手腕让他的手指停下，却几乎没什么力气。只是他的穴肉却越绞越紧，生怕亨源的手指从松软滑腻的穴里移开似的。玟赫示意贤祐从他嘴里出去，又把刚才伸到后面的胳膊伸到前面，艰难支撑着用手来安抚贤祐的性器，自己却把脸垂着，几乎要埋到床垫中去。李玟赫很难分清后面流出来的水是自己本身的还是润滑剂化开之后稀释了，但这样一种境况实在让他很羞赧。他分不清亨源是本性就是如此恶劣还是因为他自己做错了什么惹得亨源生气，总之他只能断续不成整句地求饶。臀瓣翘起来，腰线却像坍塌了一样垮下去，看起来像是伸懒腰的矜贵宠物，从孙贤祐的视角看过去玟赫似乎是要长出来一截尾巴。

你想怎么收场，玟赫啊？蔡亨源扶着他的腰，将手指抽出来，看着玟赫股间和腿根都湿透，整个人因为被快感和突如其来的空虚交替着折磨而颤抖，颤颤巍巍的，声音可怜，像是在房间中四处抖落喘息。但亨源很了解他，知道他装作青涩，有时候觉得他在床上楚楚可怜地骗人有点可恨，虚伪得像虔诚的圣徒。

亨源说话的时候语气总是很温柔，行动却不是。他已经让玟赫的身体被填满，湿软滑嫩的穴肉好像很久没有接纳他，但仍旧熟悉他。蔡亨源捏着玟赫的腰凶狠地撞进去，有点报复似的，操得很深，他隐约对玟赫生出了点没由来的恨意，但转念又把这种恨转移到了他们之间的鸿沟中。玟赫有点脱力，控制不住地往前面撞，他只能扶着贤祐的肩膀稳住自己，后者低下头来捧住他的脸，缠绵地接吻。玟赫被亨源弄得几乎神志不清了，又因为这莫名的接吻而送不上气，很艰难地呻吟。他眨眼睛的频率因此提高了，是一种别样的风情，黏腻的，依依不舍的，招人疼爱的。玟赫的阈值低得要命，呜咽着射出来，高潮时发出的尖叫因为还同贤祐接着吻便埋在口腔里。

后来玟赫是背对着贤祐骑上去被进入的，似乎顶到了更深的里面，胀痛而酸涩。而他没有空余的精力去思考到底怎样才能够乖顺地取悦两个对他来说高不可攀的情人。贤祐操他的时候总用很大力气，但他并不讨厌。难熬的是这时刻亨源扣住他的后脑勺要求他口交，那不比从下面反复进出的缠绵来得容易，何况他后头还填着贤祐的东西，腿上已经没了什么力气，要靠着贤祐扶住他的腰才容易动作。亨源顶进他喉咙里头再抽出来，几次重复，玟赫有那么一些时刻生出了难耐的呕吐感，却因为胃袋里空空荡荡什么都吐不出来。但李玟赫多少还是很给亨源面子的，温存地舔舐着已经在他身体里射过一次的性器，也接纳那种偶尔有点莽撞朝他喉头撞的粗暴。

后头也依旧没那么好受，贤祐的手指也沿着他的脊柱轻缓地抚摸，在他身体里进出的性器却激烈。两瓣白花花的臀肉已经被撞得颤动，发红，被各样的汁液填满的穴肉又因为新的性器的进出而挤出原有的，顺着臀缝漫得到处都是。同时被两个人侵犯的快感很难招架，他很快被推向崩溃的边缘，松开亨源的性器朝后仰，央央着抽泣、哀求，嘴唇被口交磨成艳靡的红色。他感觉到自己胸腔的欲望几乎要把自己融化成一滩液体，在高潮的那一刻流淌而去。

亨源和贤祐几乎是前后射出来，前者的精液挂在了玟赫的脸上，后者的则落在他的腰窝。玟赫闭着眼睛，胸口紊乱地起伏，失去知觉一样地倒在柔软的床垫上。过了一会儿他睁开眼睛，那上头弯翘着的睫毛簌簌地扑落着，还黏着一层亨源的精液。

我们就当做什么都没有发生过。玟赫说。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 有可能（只是有可能）以后会写同背景的其他故事ㅠㅠ


End file.
